The invention pertains generally to the art of transport refrigeration units and in particular to that part of the art relating to component and structural arrangements for such units.
There are a number of obviously desirable characteristics which those in the business of manufacturing transport refrigeration units would like their units to have. For example, there are continuing efforts to reduce certain dimensions and the weight of units, to improve accessibility for servicing and provide arrangements which facilitate service including that of major power parts, and also to provide arrangements which permit relative ease of manufacturing and at a reasonable cost. Finally, the transport units provided in whatever arrangement must have adequate capacity for their intended purpose.
The aim of this invention is to provide a transport refrigeration unit having a construction and arrangement, and in particular that of the exterior section of the unit, which possesses the various desirable characteristics noted above.
In particular, it is the aim of the invention to provide a unit in which the power pack arrangement is located in the exterior section in an arrangement which promotes a low center of gravity for the unit as a whole, and which permits the removal of all of the power components (comprising an internal combustion engine, a refrigerant compressor, and an electric motor when used), as a single unit forwardly from the exterior section. It is also an objective with that arrangement that the frame means mounting the power elements be supported such that a plane through the supports is not significantly displaced from the axis of gyration of the internal combustion engine. The frame means itself is of a construction which is not of undue weight but is relatively rigid and strong to promote stabilization of the active components mounted on it. Also, the arrangement of components is such that the exterior section is relatively higher but narrower in depth than the comparable commercial prior art unit, and in which those parts in the top and in the bottom of the exterior section may be considered to be spaced apart further to provide more central open space to promote accessibility to all of the parts.
The arrangement according to the invention also includes a belt drive arrangement which is different from that of the prior art of which we are aware and which is considered advantageous with respect thereto.
Patents which address themselves to other transport refrigeration units and which may be considered material in the sense of prior art of which we are aware with respect to this application are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,182,134; 4,075,867; 3,941,012; 3,871,188; 3,323,625. However, none of these are considered to have teachings which disclose or suggest the overall arrangement of this invention.